pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: Under the Red Hood
Batman: Under the Red Hood is a 2010 American computer-animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and released by Warner Home Video.[4] It is the eight animated feature in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series. It was released on July 27, 2010. The film stars Bruce Greenwood as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Jensen Ackles as the Red Hood/Jason Todd, John DiMaggio as the Joker, Neil Patrick Harris as Nightwing/Dick Grayson, Jason Isaacs as Ra's Al Ghul, and Wade Williams as Black Mask. The screenplay was written by Judd Winick, who also wrote the "Under the Hood" run in the monthly Batman comic. The two-disc special edition and Blu-ray also includes an animated short featuring Jonah Hex.[5][6] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_Under_the_Red_Hood# hide *1 Plot *2 Voice cast *3 Music *4 Reception *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman:_Under_the_Red_Hood&action=edit&section=1 edit At a manor in Sarajevo, Ra's al Ghul ruefully realises his mistake in allying himself with the Joker, while his assistant informs him that the Joker has captured Jason Todd, the second Robin. In a warehouse, the Joker brutally beats Jason with a crowbar while Batman races there. Joker then leaves the warehouse and traps a half-dead Jason inside. Although Jason attempts to escape, a planted explosive destroys the building before Batman can rescue Jason. Five years later in Gotham City, a masked criminal called the Red Hood takes command of the drug trade, assuring eight prominent drug lords protection from Batman and crime boss Black Mask and more money in return. Elsewhere, Batman intercepts a stolen truck carrying Amazo, an android weapon, and Nightwing arrives to help take it down. The drivers reveal they were under Red Hood’s orders before being assassinated by their employer. Batman gives chase and eventually ends up at the chemical plant that created the Joker, who was the original Red Hood. The current Red Hood confronts Batman and comments, before escaping, that it is the site of Batman's first great failure. Regrouping, Batman and Nightwing check on the Red Hood's movements. Since the Red Hood had appeared, drug trafficking is high, but crime as a whole is down in Gotham. Afterward, they interrogate the Joker at Arkham Asylum about Red Hood; the clown merely taunts them with Jason's death and denies involvement. Angered over his stolen android, Black Mask puts out a hit on Red Hood, who promptly hijacks another weapon shipment, with Batman and Nightwing interrupting. During a chase over the city rooftops, Red Hood displays physical skills similar to Batman and Nightwing's. Red Hood then eludes them at a train station, where a planted bomb explodes and injures Nightwing's leg. Back at theBatcave, Batman sends Nightwing home and then discovers Red Hood knows his secret identity. Batman also recalls that Jason once used such escape maneuvers, and that he became violent and impulsive, as he grew older. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Hand of Four, a group of four assassins working for Black Mask, attacks Red Hood. He stalls them to lure Batman out, and together they incapacitate three while Red Hood kills one. When Batman confronts him about it, Red Hood insists that he is doing what the Dark Knight is unwilling to do by killing criminals who step out of line. Batman offers to help Red Hood, who refuses and leaves. Batman later uses a blood sample from the battle to confirm that Red Hood is in fact Jason Todd, back from the dead. Meanwhile, Red Hood fires a rocket-propelled grenade into Black Mask's office, nearly killing the crime lord. Pushed to his breaking point, Black Mask cuts a deal with the Joker: He will be released from Arkham in exchange for killing Red Hood. Bruce discovers the body in Jason’s coffin is a fake. Enraged, he visits Ra's al Ghul for the truth. Ra's reveals that five years previous he commissioned the Joker to distract the Dynamic Duo during their investigation of one of Ra's' terrorist plots, but the clown kidnapped and murdered Jason, which Ra's saw as unnecessary. To make amends, Ra's chose not to make war with Batman anymore, and attempted to revive Jason in the Lazarus Pit, which yielded disastrous results: Jason was driven over the edge by the chemicals in the pit, and fled. Meanwhile, the Joker abducts Black Mask and his associates and tries to burn them alive in a bid for Red Hood’s attention. Red Hood reveals his plan the whole time was to intimidate Black Mask into freeing the Joker so he could arrange a meeting. Batman intervenes, saving Black Mask and his underlings, but Red Hood gets away with a captured Joker in tow. Red Hood takes the Joker to an abandoned apartment and savagely beats him with a crowbar the same way he was beaten five years ago. He then meets Batman in Crime Alley, where they first met, and they get into a fight that culminates with Jason holding Batman at gunpoint and demanding to know why he has not killed the Joker. Batman says that although he has thought every day about killing the Joker, he cannot bring himself to do it — he knows if he starts killing, he will never stop. Jason gives Batman a gun and an ultimatum: Either Jason will shoot the Joker, or Batman has to shoot Jason to stop him. Batman silently declines participation, drops the gun, and walks away. Angry and hurt, Jason shoots his gun at the back of his former mentor, but Batman dodges the bullet. Batman then disables Jason's gun with a batarang. Jason activates a bomb, and slumps to the ground, defeated. Batman tries to defuse the bomb, but the Joker stands in the way, determined to see that they all die together. Batman knocks the Joker aside to try to save Jason as the explosive goes off. When the smoke clears, the Joker and Batman are revealed to have survived, but Jason is nowhere to be found. In the aftermath of the incident, a news report reveals that the Joker was returned to Arkham and Black Mask is back on the streets after paying a million dollars bail. At the Batcave, Alfred Pennyworthasks Batman if he should take down the memorial holding Jason’s old Robin costume. Batman refuses, saying nothing has changed. The film ends with a flashback of Jason’s first day as Robin, in which the boy declares that it is the best day of his life. Voice casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman:_Under_the_Red_Hood&action=edit&section=2 edit *Bruce Greenwood as Bruce Wayne/Batman; A billionaire industrialist whose parents were killed by a mugger when he was eight years old. After years of training, Bruce uses his genius intelligence, mastery of combat, and his company's resources and technology to fight crime in Gotham City as Batman. Years earlier, he adopted and trained Dick Grayson to fight by his side as Robin. After Dick took on the identity of Nightwing, Bruce trained the young Jason Todd to become the second Robin. *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood;[7] Jason Todd was the second Robin, who was brutally murdered by the Joker. He mysteriously returns to Gotham alive, but rather than fighting crime the way he did at Batman's side, Jason instead takes control of the organized crime in Gotham, using the Joker's former identity, The Red Hood. His attempts to defeat crime by taking control of it make him an anti-hero and put him at odds with Batman. **Alexander Martella as young Jason Todd[7] **Vincent Martella as teen Jason Todd[8] *John DiMaggio as The Joker;[7] An insane, homicidal super-villain with a hideous clown-like appearance, one of Batman's most dangerous enemies, and the one who killed Jason Todd. Before he obtained his clown-like appearance, he was once a criminal known as the Red Hood. *Neil Patrick Harris as Dick Grayson/Nightwing;[7] A fellow crime fighter and once the first Robin. Richard Grayson was an orphaned young acrobat who was adopted and trained by Bruce Wayne to fight crime at his side as Robin. After having grown older, Dick now fights crime as Nightwing. Though he now fights crime independently, he is still a trusted and frequent ally of his former mentor, Batman. *Jason Isaacs as Ra's al Ghul;[7] A crime lord and leader of the League of Assassins, who has lived for many centuries through the Lazarus Pits' mystical and alchemical properties that restore his youth. Though they generally consider each other enemies, Ra's and Batman share an uneasy respect for each other when not fighting. *Wade Williams as Roman Sionis / Black Mask;[9] An ill-tempered mob boss with a black skull-like head, currently the most powerful crime lord in Gotham City, and an enemy of Batman. As Jason Todd gradually takes control of all the organized crime in Gotham, Black Mask turns his attention and hostility towards the Red Hood. *Gary Cole as Commissioner James Gordon;[7] The police commissioner of Gotham City and Batman's closest ally. He refuses to capture Batman, believing the Dark Knight is not responsible for any of the gangster murders. *Jim Piddock as Alfred Pennyworth;[7] Once the trusted butler to Bruce Wayne's parents, he continues his loyal service to their son after their deaths. He is the closest confidante of Batman, as well as Dick Grayson, and once to Jason Todd. *Bruce Timm as The Riddler;[7] A costumed villain who was defeated by Batman and the young Jason Todd during his early days as Robin. Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Robert Clotworthy, Gary Cole, Brian George, Kelly Hu, Phil LaMarr, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Dwight Schultz. Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman:_Under_the_Red_Hood&action=edit&section=3 edit The score for Batman: Under the Red Hood was composed by Christopher Drake,[10] who had previously scored several animated films set in the DC Universe. It was inspired by the soundtrack of the 1993 film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, which features a traditional orchestral score, and the 2008 film The Dark Knight, which features a computer generated, electronic score.[11] Drake said that since Under the Red Hood has a darker tone than previous DC Universe animated films, he chose not to use the music as epic and melodramatic, but instead as a bit more intimate, minimal and restrained.[11] He added that this is the first DC film he has scored that didn't rely on using a large choir to make the fight scenes sound bigger. The music played in action scenes in the film are more percussive and rhythmic, serving the emotion of the scenes without overpowering them.[11] Drake scored the film as a reference to modern minimalistic electronic scores, as the film's director Brandon Vietti felt that Under the Red Hood needed to go in a different, more modern direction to separate it from previous DC animation's scores. At that point, Drake started introducing more electronic and ambient elements, like synthesized and processed electronic guitar, while still keeping some orchestral elements.[11] Batman: Under The Red Hood - Soundtrack to The Animated Original Movie was released by WaterTower Music on July 27, 2010 and features 18 tracks composed for the film.[12] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman:_Under_the_Red_Hood&action=edit&section=4 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jason_Todd_Death_Under_the_Red_Hood.jpgThe film's dark tone was acclaimed by critics. Many reviewers praised the film for being more realistic than previous Batman animated films. Jason Todd's death (pictured) was largely praised for being dramatic and touching. Batman: Under the Red Hood received widespread critical acclaim. Based on 7 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 100% approval rating from critics, with an average score of 7.3/10.[13] Zach Demeter's review for The World's Finest stated: "I have to say this really was a damn good film." James Harvey's review on the same website was even more positive, calling it "a mature and faithful take on the Batman lore." [14] IGNgave the movie an 8 out of 10, calling it "An interesting peek inside the psyche of Batman and the fine line between good and evil."[2] Based on seven reviews collected on Rotten Tomatoes, Batman: Under the Red Hood has 100% freshness with an average of a 7.3 approval rating. The movie also holds an 8.0/10 on IMDB; it was the highest rated direct-to-video''Batman'' film until the release of The Dark Knight Returns which is rated 8.0/10 as of October 20, 2012. Category:2010 films